A Step Into Green
by EllaB4Midnite
Summary: Harry, after a fight with Ron almost bumps into someone he has never met before. She turns out to be a not so shy and very sarcastic girl who doesn't really talk to anyone but her friends. What will people think when Harry starts to hang out with them instead of Ron and Hermione. (rated T for lots of swearing later)


Harry Potter walked through the barrier to yet another year at Hogwarts, his third. He was so busy thinking to himself he almost bumped into someone. He stopped abruptly, he had never met her before, but she looked about his age. She had waist length black silky hair and green/blue eyes.

"Daphne Greengrass." She introduced herself. "And your Harry Potter."

"Have we met?" Harry asked.

"Nope." She said "probably because I'm a Slytherin and your a Gryffindor. Or as your friend Ronald Weasley would call me a 'slimy Slytherin'."

"Uh ok." Harry said feeling really awkward.

"Well I'm going to find a compartment." Daphne said "you are welcome to join me if you wish."

"I think I will." Harry said feeling braver. She seemed like a very nice, sarcastic girl.

"Fine, but I'm warning you I have no idea who will be in there." She answered with a smirk.

Harry had a bad feeling about this what if she sat with Draco Malfoy. Wait a second he thought I know all Draco's cronies and this girl was definitely not one of them. She was way to smart to be hanging out with the likes of Malfoy.

She entered an apartment with three girls two younger than them, and one boy.

"My sister Astoria and her best friend Liza Parkinson." Daphne said pointing first to the black haired girl then the blonde.

"Are you Pansy's younger sister I didn't know she had one." Harry said.

"Yeah, no one else does either." Liza said rolling her eyes. "We don't particularly get along."

"Okay." Daphne said. "Continuing along, this is Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott." First pointing to the girl then the boy.

"Nice to meet you." Blaise said. "Daphne never brings people to meet us."

"And as everyone knows," Theodore drawled "you are Harry Potter."

"Be nice Theo." Blaise scolded.

"Fine Zabini." Theodore replied grinning.

"So why have you graced us with your amazing presence." Liza said sarcastically.

"Uhh..."

"He just decided to." Daphne cut him off.

"Ok." Said Theodore obviously suspecting something. "Why isn't he with his friends?"

"They are arguing over something stupid again probably." Harry shrugged.

"Mhm." Blaise answered not sounding like she believed him in the slightest.

"Fine." Harry huffed "Ron and I had an argument when we were getting ready to get on the train, and Hermione took his side. So I'm avoiding them for now."

"Then he almost bumped into me." Daphne finished for him.

Harry hung out with the Slytherins for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

When they got to Hogwarts they got in a carriage that already had two girls sitting in it.

"Susan Bones." The strawberry blonde said sticking out her hand. "And this is my best friend Hannah Abbott."

"Hi." Hannah replied.

"Ugh." Blaise said "the carriage won't go without one more person to fill it up."

Just then a blonde girl with spacey blue eyes slid into the carriage.

"Hi Luna." Liza said. "Guys this is Luna Lovegood she is in my year."

"Mine too." Astoria said poking her making her squirm.

"Does it really matter." Daphne sighed.

"No not really." Liza said shrugging.

Astoria stuck her tongue out at her, and Liza just stuck her tongue out back.

"Stop being such children." Daphne sighed, just making them both stick out their tongues at her.

Harry was silently laughing at their antics.

"Guys Harry is laughing at you!" Theodore said pointing, making them all turn to him.

Harry paled making them all laugh.

"Oh Harry we wouldn't hurt you." Blaise said through her laughter.

"Anyways we will be at Hogwarts in a second." Susan pointed out.

"Great time to face the music." Harry sighed.

"You could always sit with us." Daphne said. "The only people who will complain are Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson."

"I'd gladly join you, but the Ron and Hermione would probably never talk to me again."

"Does that mean you won't talk to us again." Astoria and Liza said at the same time both with puppy dog eyes.

Harry sighed "Of course I'll still talk to you."

"Then eat with us they can deal, it's their problem they don't want you I eat with us not yours." Liza complained.

"Yeah." Astoria said agreeing with her best friend.

"Leave him alone guys." Theodore sighed. "He can eat with us if he wants or is friends, it his choice."

"Fine I'll eat with you." Harry sighed.

"Yay!" Astoria and Liza cheered like little kids.

"Guys your twelve not three." Blaise pointed out.

They both stuck their tongues out at him as they all entered the Great Hall together when they all started towards the Slytherins table every head in the hall turned to look at them.


End file.
